


Your Warmth

by kawaikunai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/pseuds/kawaikunai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights in Germany are cold in a way that a blanket just isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Warmth

In the months leading up to the winter, Aoba had braced himself, as Noiz had warned him that winters in Germany were different from this in Midorijima.

 

However, all the psyching up in the world hadn’t been enough preparation for this. Aoba tugged the covers closer, or at least tried to. It was difficult when he had basically already cocooned himself under layers of thick comforters.

 

It wasn’t as if the apartment itself wasn’t warm. In contrast to the cold outside that immediately turned his face red and stinging from the combination of wind and snow, the apartment was an inviting and comforting refuge. At least it was most of the time, anyway. For some reason tonight, he found himself shivering, no matter how many layers he piled on.

 

With a sigh, Aoba wiggled out of his fortress of blankets to reach over to the nightstand. He felt blindly at the surface, making a sound of success when he finally located his coil. He was quick to retract back into his blanket pile before switching it on.

 

It was barely past two in the morning.

 

Aoba groaned and rolled over, weighing his options. He could always watch a movie or something on his coil, but then he’d have the (extremely high) risk of oversleeping, and not getting up in time to make Noiz breakfast. Although Noiz never seemed bothered on the occasions it happened, Aoba always wanted to kick himself after. Noiz was doing everything in his power to ensure Aoba had a safe and comfortable life in Germany. He wanted to return that favour somehow.

 

Speaking of Noiz, he was probably already sleeping in his room, considering he had work in the morning. The thought of Noiz in a deep, warm, and cozy slumber made the wheels in Aoba’s head start to turn. Noiz probably wouldn’t mind a second occupant in his bed that night. Hell, if he was careful he might even be able to sneak in without waking him.

 

Aoba slowly unrolled the covers, shuddering as the cold from the night sunk into his skin. He gently picked up Ren, curled up in sleep mode at the foot of his bed, and slowly made his way outside his room. At the end of the hall was the door to Noiz’s room, halfway open. Noiz wasn’t one to keep doors closed, a fact for which Aoba was infinitely grateful for, as he didn’t have to deal with the squeaking of any hinges as he tiptoed inside. He set Ren down on top of a desk in the room before approaching the bed.

 

Sure enough, Noiz was sound asleep and rolled over onto his side. The only sound in the air was that of his deep breathing. Tired of the cold air, Aoba was quick to lift the covers, slowly inching his way into the bed. The thick down of the comforters was no different from that in his own room, but he still felt warmer and more comfortable here for some reason. He eased himself until his chest was flush with Noiz’s back, immediately appreciative of the shared temperature of their bodies. Within a few seconds he had tucked himself into Noiz comfortably, throwing an arm over his waist as well. 

 

He took a second to admire Noiz’s pyjamas, since his shoulders were peaking out of the blankets. He always wore the button down type with matching bottoms, unlike Aoba who’d throw on any t-shirt and pants he could find. It was just one of the many adorable traits about him. With a smile, Aoba nuzzled closer. Noiz smelled pretty good as well. Aoba couldn’t help but press a quick kiss to his neck.

 

“Sneaking in here to jump me?”

 

The sudden sound of Noiz’s voice permeating the silence of the night nearly gave Aoba a heart attack.

 

“It’s nothing like that,” Aoba grumbled, lightly kicking at Noiz’s calf to hide his embarrassment, “I was just cold in my room… sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. Just go back to sleep, you have work tomorrow.”

 

“It’s fine,” Noiz said, his voice gravelly and thick with sleep. Aoba felt Noiz grab the hand he’d thrown over him earlier before lacing their fingers together, the gesture bringing a smile to his face. Even while only half awake, Noiz was still unbelievably cute.

 

“Thanks Noiz. Good night,” Aoba whispered, as he felt the need to sleep slowly begin to overtake him.

 

“Good night, Aoba.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a dmmd secret santa gift for tumblr user arigatougozaimashita. I meant to upload this sooner but life has been a little crazy as of late! I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of fluff :>


End file.
